Ayano Aishi vs Meg Griffin
Ayano Aishi vs Meg Griffin is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifteenth OMM. Description Yandere Simulator vs Family Guy! They'll do anything for love. But would it be the yandere of Academi High or James Woods High School that wins the day? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Quahog Park (Family Guy) '' Senpai had moved all the way to Quahog. And while that news had originally destroyed Ayano, she eventually found a way to follow him across the ocean. Now they both spent their days at James Woods High, where Ayano had noticed the eye of one Meg Griffin who had been getting a little too close to senpai for her liking. So Ayano stalked Meg to the park where she sat by herself. A shadow crept over Meg's body however and at the last second, Meg turned to see Ayano with a knife raised. Meg screamed, and rolled off the bench. "Ayano? What are you doing?" she cried. "Stopping you from taking my senpai." Ayano said coldly. '''It's about to get serious! Fight!' Meg screamed and rolled aside, dodging the stab. Realising she had to fight, Meg kicked out at Ayano, knocking her down to a knee. Meg then clobbered her in the jaw with a stiff hook, before kicking her over the park bench. Ayano landed hard, but retained a hold of her weapon. Meg grabbed a nearby kid's toy bat and swung for the fences, but Ayano ducked and cut Meg across the stomach. "Oh, you are soo ''dead." Meg confirmed, as she popped a zit on her face. The gunk splattered onto Ayano's face and sent her careening back. As the yandere got to her feet, Meg kicked her in the side of the face and then cracked the bat over her back. Ayano pulled herself back up, and then tried to engage a physical battle with Meg. But she was not strong enough, and Meg hip tossed her. So Ayano did what anyone would do; she dragged her knife up and cut across Meg's head. Meg cried out, as she saw the top of her ear land on the ground. She breathed heavily, before she could hold it no longer. Meg barfed violently on the ground, allowing Ayano back into the battle. The yandere drove the knife into Meg's stomach, but she was not out of this yet. Meg grabbed a set of earphones from inside her pocket and went to throttle Ayano. Yandere Chan struggled, before cutting through with her knife, she then turned, but Meg was a step ahead. She lifted her shirt, using 'The Ugly'. Ayano's face was exposed to traumatic horrors, which she immediately shielded her eyes from. With the use of her Debug menu, she activated Falcon Mode. The visors were just enough to block out the effects long enough at least for... "Yandere... PUNCH!" '''KO!' Meg hit the ground, knocked out cold, but Ayano was not through. She grabbed her knife, and then took to cutting out Meg's eyes. "If you can't keep them off my senpai... you can't keep them at all." Then, with a plunge, the knife sat in Meg's heart. Ayano then realised that several children and parents had seen the ordeal. Well then. She activated Ebola Mode, chasing down the nearest parent, who pushed her pram in desperation. "Best leave no witnesses." Conclusion This melee's winner is: Ayano Aishi! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Yandere themed OMMs Category:Love themed OMMs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees